Happy Camp
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sungguh, harap ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk sujud syukur setelah upacara kelulusan demi 'darah tinggi'-nya yang kembali normal.


Disclaimer: KnB hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata. Kasumi hanya minjem tokoh-tokohnya aja.

.

.

Happy camp

.

.

Sungguh, harap ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk sujud syukur setelah upacara kelulusan demi 'darah tinggi'-nya yang kembali normal.

.

.

Post before the winter cup arc (?)

.

"Uwaahhhh…. Udah sampai! Ayo para Senpai sekalian! Itu udah kelihatan penginapannya ssu!"

Kasamatsu hanya bisa menelan ludah penyesalan akibat salah satu keputusannya yang menyatakan kalau dia bakalan ikutan jikalau anak lain juga mau ikutan. Seharusnya dia menyesal mengingat Kise yang pintar bersilat lidah di depan Moriyama ('Disana kudengar waitress-nya sesuatu banget lho!'/'Oh ya?!'), Hayakawa ('Disana ada lapangan basketnya lho! Bisa latihan rebound'), Nakamura ('Senpai mau gak ikutan ke onsen? Kebetulan yang lain juga ikutan!') dan Kobori.

Untuk yang Kobori, Kasamatsu masih bingung mengenai hal apa yang membuat cowok yang _paling normal_ di klub-nya itu mau ikutan bersama mereka. Yang dia tahu Kobori itu punya nenek yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Kalian duluan saja. uhukkk…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan buka-buka jendela kalau kau enggak kuat angin, Moriyama!"

"Masalahnya tadi panas banget dan aku enggak kuat sama goyang-goyangnya! Uwek!"

Ohh.. jadi itu alasannya?

Kasamatsu segera melemparkan botol minyak kayu putih pada kobori. Say thanks buat Latihan basket mereka yang membuat momentumnya dapat di tangkap oleh Kobori. Nakamura sendiri malah sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi.

Kise?

Oh, si anak ayam itu malah sibuk dengan danau yang berada tak jauh dari penginapan.

"Senpai-tacchi! Mite kudasai! Ada ikan koi yang mirip sama Kasamatsu-senpai!" ucap Kise tanpa menyadari kalau yang sedang dibicarakan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kalau gitu kenapa enggak kau lihat lebih dekat saja, Kise!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil menendang bokong Kise yang lagi berjongkok. Dan saran Kasamatsu pun dilakukan secara paksa oleh Kise.

"Terimakasih banyak, Oji-san. Kurasa sampai disini saja mengantarnya. Sekali lagi mohon maklum ya," ucap Nakamura pada sang paman yang ternyata bermurah hati mengantar teman-temannya untuk mencapai penginapan yang tertera di kuponnya Kise.

Sang paman yang awalnya sweatdrop pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan enam orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Kise yang telah selesai memandangi ikan koi yang mirip Kasamatsu (secara konotasi maksudnya) akhirnya hanya bisa mewek buaya. Namun semuanya sirna ketika mereka berhasil mencapai teras penginapan yang bergaya Jepang kuno.

"Sumimasen…." Ucap Kise dengan cerianya.

"Kok kaya enggak ada orangnya ya?"

"Gomen kudasai…"

"Ara ara…. Bouya…. Enam orang ya…"

Seorang wanita *Moriyama mewek berat* berumur setengah abad akhirnya keluar dan segera dipenuhi oleh bunga moe-moe. Bayangkan saja jika ada enam orang dengan wajah yang cukup memenuhi standar kelulusan (di rata-rata ya) muncul di depan penginapannya.

"Hai. Aku yang nelpon Obaa-chan 3 hari yang lalu. Terus ini orang-orangnya…" ucap Kise dengan aura blink-blink-nya yang sukses membuat nenek itu kejatuhan bunga moe-moe. Mereka pun masuk dan menempati sebuah ruangan yang berisi enam orang.

Setelah selesai menempati ruangan, mereka segera mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka yang dirasa perlu. Lalu mereka pun berlatih di padang rumput dekat penginapan yang memang terlihat asri dan sejuk.

"Ayo maen petak umpet ssu.." ucap Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah hutan yang tidak cukup jauh dengan lokasi mereka latihan. Yang lain hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_ melihat tingkah adik kelas mereka. Katanya kiseki no sedai.

Kok begini ya?

Kobori akhirnya berbisik-bisik dengan Moriyama. Moriyama mengangguk dan mendekati Kise lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kise."

"Eh, ada apa Moriyama-senpai?"

"Kau tahu tentang permainan anak yang kagome-kagome…" ucap Moriyama dengan muka datar bak _phantom sixth man_ ala Teiko yang segera berubah menjadi bayangan Seirin. Dengan begini siapapun pasti tidak menyangkan kalau cowok ini sukanya dengan gombalan yang super _cheesy_.

"Ta-tahu..."

"Dulu, ada orang-orang yang melakukan eksperimen. Terus mereka melakukannya pada anak-anak dengan tujuan agar mereka mengetahui kehidupan setelah mati. Namun setelah eksperimen selesai, anak-anak itu bertingkah aneh dan sering menatap para ilmuwan dengan pandangan mencurigakan….."

Kise menelan ludah.

"Lalu ketika eksperimen berakhir, anak-anak itu meminta para ilmuwan untuk bermain dengan mereka. Lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu kagome… kagome…. Ushiro no shou….nen wa… da…re…."

Kise keringat dingin ketika mendengarkan suara sumbang sang Senpai yang menyanyikan lagu pengiring permainan anak-anak itu.

"Dan salah satu dari ilmuwan itu berhasil melarikan diri dari hutan itu. Dan ilmuwan yang ikut bermain tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya…"

"Huwaa…..!"

Kobori dan Moriyama pun ber- _high five_ ria melihat Kise yang berlari mengejar Kasamatsu dengan maksud untuk mencari perlindungan. Tiba-tiba saja Nakamura yang awalnya sibuk lomba lari bersama Hayakawa ikutan nimbrung.

"Tak kusangka kalau Moriyama-san sukanya baca-baca yang begituan juga. Apalagi tentang urban legend yang terkenal itu," ucap Nakamura. Kini giliran Moriyama yang berwajah bingung.

"Emang beneran gitu ya ceritanya?" tanya Moriyama.

.

.

.

Acara yang penuh dengan peluh itu pun berakhir sudah. Sekarang saatnya mandi dan menikmati sejuknya pemandangan bersama makanan ala Jepang yang bermacam-macam jumlahnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa hanya sang nenek yang mengurusi semuanya, anak-anak pun segera ikut-ikutan membantu membawakan makanan yang ada untuk dinikmati bersama.

Setelah selesai makan-makan, beberapa orang ada yang sedang berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal yang rencananya bakalan dibahas di les minggu depan (pada senior kelas tiga). Ada pula yang sedang narsis-narsis di depan kolam lalu upload di Instagram (Kise) dan ada juga yang bermain one on one di bawah ring basket dekat penginapan (Nakamura dan Hayakawa).

Hingga ketika mereka menikmati onsen alias pemandian air panas, Kasamatsu memijat kepalanya yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling.

"Aahh…. Enaknya… mandi di air panas…."

"Aku setuju…."

"Uwwooohhh! Aku juga setuju!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise kemana, Kasamatsu?"

"Auk ah gelap. Biarin aja. Palingan masih narsis-narsisan di dekat kolam bareng ikan koi yang tadi," ucap Kasamatsu acuh tak acuh sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas hidungnya. Kobori pun hanya tersenyum.

Namun belum sampai dua detik, senyum itu segera pudar….

"Ciaaaatttt!"

Byuuuurrr!

"Woy Kise! Bisa tenang dikit gak!"

"Uwaahhh.. seru ssuu! Ayo Senpai-tacchi! Cobain napa!"

"Cobain gundhulmu itu! Kau berhasil membuat Hayakawa menelan air, Kise!" ucap Kasamatsu dengan perempatan yang sudah _show off_ sana sini plus menunjuk-nunjuk Hayakawa yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Nakamura.

"Seharusnya kau lebih kasihan pada Moriyama yang berhasil minum air pake hidung," ucap Kobori sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk Moriyama. Sedangkan Kise malah menertawakan Senpai-Senpai-nya.

Kasamatsu pun keluar areal pemandian dikarenakan tensi darahnya yang telah meninggi. Akibatnya dapat segera dirasakan berupa kepala yang pusing tujuh keliling. Sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang migraine, dia pun segera berganti baju dan segera tidur dengan nyenyak di balik futon.

Namun hal itu terlalu 'tenang' bagi seorang Kasamatsu Yukio yang telah menjabat sebagai seorang Kapten di tim yang isinya orang gila semua itu. Sungguh, harap ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk sujud syukur setelah upacara kelulusan demi 'darah tinggi'-nya yang kembali normal.

Belum sampai lima menit, rombongan anak Kaijou segera memasuki ruangan. Namun kali ini bukan suara Kise yang terdengar melainkan ratapan menyayat hati yang dikemukakan oleh sang jomblo sejati ala Kaijou akibat mengetahui bahwa anak sang pemilik penginapan telah menikah dan tinggal di luar kota.

"Hiks hiks… huwe… seharusnya aku enggak ikutan dan mendingan di rumah aja… hiks…" ucap Moriyama sambil mengambil bantal terdekat sebagai pelampiasan kesedihannya.

"Sudah sudah.. yang berlalu biarlah berlalu… lama kelamaan air matamu itu nantinya dikira iler lho…" ucap Kobori yang sukses membuat Moriyama bertingkah lebay tingkat nasional.

"Aku enggak ngiler!"

"Iya iya.. makanya jangan mewek…"

"Aku sedih!"

"Yare yare…."

kasamatsu pun terbangun dan mencari sosok bersurai kuning yang biasanya tukang bikin keributan. Yang lain hanya menunjukkan tempat mandi yang berada di ruang belakang. Baru saja Kasamatsu mengangguk, muncullah orang yang barusan dibicarakan.

"Selamat malem!" ucap Kise sambil berkilau-kilau. Nakamura bahkan sampai menutupi matanya saking silaunya. Dengan pedenya dia duduk di sebelah Kasamatsu yang sedang duduk-duduk di futon.

Kasamatsu pun segera menyingkir. Bukan karena apa. Tapi bau parfum Kise yang baunya menyengat itu bener-bener sesuatu banget. Bikin kepalanya yang migraine jadi duograine(?).

"Woy Kise! Kau makek parfum apaan sih?! Baunya itu lho!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil menutupi hidungnya. Yang lain pun memandang satu sama lain dan mendekati kapten mereka.

"Baunya kok nusuk banget gini sih?!" ucap Hayakawa. Nakamura memasang kacamatanya kembali.

"Kise, bukan bermaksud menyinggung. Bau parfummu kok kayak sabun pel aroma apel yang sering dibeli ibuku ya? Jangan bilang kamu salah makek sabun…" ucap Nakamura dengan aura penuh selidik. Membuat Kise gusar juga.

"Apanya sih yang makek parfum! Aku itu enggak makek parfum! Dan Nakamura-senpai, aku enggak makek sabun pel!"

"Sungguh, baunya bak sabun pel. Tadi aku lihat ada sabun pel cair di dekat kamar mandi. Jangan bilang kamu makek sabun pel itu!" ucap Nakamura yang membuat Kise makin tersudut.

"Ya enggak lah! Nih buktinya! Aku bawa sabunnya lho!" ucap Kise sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Yang lain hanya bersikap skeptical.

"Yah… kirain mandi pakek sabun pel beneran…"

"Moriyama-senpai!"

.

Malam pun berlalu dengan cepat hingga saatnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.. (?)

.

Namun yang namanya Kaijou ya….

.

.

"Aku maunya di dekat Kasamatsu-senpai ssu…" ucap Kise sambil memeluk bantal dan guling yang barusan dilempar oleh sang kapten. Yang lain pada geleng-geleng.

"AISH! Tempat lain masih banyak! Itu lho! Masih ada _space_ di deketnya Hayakawa!"

"Enggak mau ssu…"

"Yoosshhh… Kise… kemarilah!" ucap Hayakawa dengan gesture bak mau menangkap anak ayam yang tersesat tanpa tahu bahwa anak ayam itu dibiarkan tersesat oleh induknya (Kasamatsu, red).

"Uwahhh… enggak mau!" ucap Kise sambil berlarian dikejar oleh Hayakawa. Kasamatsu berharap bahwa kejar-kejaran mereka berdua tidak berkibat fatal berupa cacat fisik maupun mental (?) sehingga dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak setelah seharian meneriaki anggotanya yang pada enggak waras.

Namun semuanya gagal total ketika dua orang itu berlari mendekati Moriyama yang masih meratapi nasib. Di belakangnya terdapat Kobori yang sibuk menenangkan sang jomblo sejati dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bahu cowok yang sedang berbaring miring itu.

"AWAS! SENPAI-TACCHI….! MINGGIR SSU!"

Tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Kobori sebagai saksi mata berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Namun kepala sang korban yang masih dalam posisi tidur pun tidak dapat menghindari jurus tendangan kura-kura kaki (?) dari seorang ahli _rebound_ ala Kaijou.

JDUAK!

"OI! Moriyama?! Woy! Jangan bikin orang takut! Woy! Buka matamu!"

"Halah! Biarin aja. Nanti juga siuman sendiri!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil menggelar futon dan menyiapkan tempat peristirahatannya (tempat tidur dengan posisi wenak,red) tanpa memberikan tatapan simpatik seperti empat orang temannya.

"Mo(r)iyama-san! Ya ampun! Go(m)en…"

"Moriyama-senpai enggak bangun-bangun ssu…. Jangan-jangan dia… dia…"

Namun komen Kise yang penuh aura penuh penyesalan segera disela oleh anak kelas dua yang terkenal dengan kemampuan _defense_ -nya dalam dunia basket nasional.

"Mati? Ya tinggal kubur aja."

"Nakamura!"

Akhirnya empat orang yang awalnya sibuk mengubek-ubek Moriyama akhirnya pasrah sajalah. Mereka segera menggelundungkan Moriyama di atas futonnya dan memakaikannya selimut . Kise bahkan membenarkan selimut dan posisi kepala di atas bantalnya.

Kobori tiba-tiba saja mengatup-atupkan telapak tangannya dan berposisi bak orang berdoa di depan tubuh Moriyama yang sampai saat itu belum sadar-sadar juga. Mengetahui akan gesture mendoakan sang Senpai agar baik-baik saja, Nakamura pun ikutan di sebelahnya Kobori.

Hayakawa pun ikut-ikutan semangat. Bahkan tepukan tangannya terdengar oleh sang _point guard_ Kaijou yang sukses membuat cowok garang itu terbangun. Niatannya untuk menghardik para 'bocah' yang mengganggu tidurnya. Mereka pikir ini sudah jam berapa?!

Kise menoleh ke arah senpai-senpainya dan mulai mengikuti gerakan yang lain. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang yang penting ikut-ikutan aja lah…

Namun adegan yang mereka lakukan mengundang 'artian' tersendiri bagi yang baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi.

Kasamatsu yang terbangun segera membelalakan matanya ketika melihat adegan berupa upacara kematian yang dilaksanakan tepat di sebelahnya.

"DEMI MORIYAMA YANG KEHILANGAN PAMOR GOMBALNYA! WOY! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Hayakawa menjawab dengan polos pertanyaan sang kapten.

"Kami mau mendoakan Moriyama-san ag-"

Jawaban dari Hayakawa yang belum selesai dibalas tatapan horror sang kapten.

"Moriyama belum mati woy!"

Kobori pun menengahi.

"Maksudnya agar Moriyama baik-baik saja, Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu pun hanya menghela napas berat dan kembali untuk tidur. Yang lainnya pun segera menata tempat tidur mereka dengan posisi Moriyama yang berada dekat dinding, dilanjutkan oleh Kobori yang disebelahnya,lalu ada Hayakawa serta ada Nakamura.

Dan…

Mbug! (?)

Demi Hayakawa yang jadi _center_ , Kasamatsu barusan merasakan kalau gempa berkekuatan 3,4 skala ritcher sedang bergema di samping kirinya. Belum lagi suara gemerisik bak orang yang sibuk bergelung bak sushi di sebelahnya.

Nih orang apaan seh?! Enggak tahu orang lain pewe ya?

Namun semuanya segera sirna ketika suara Kobori yang paling sabar diantara yang lainnya bangkit dan meraih tali yang digunakan untuk mematikan dan menyalakan lampu. Kasamatsu melirik ke arah buntelan yang ternyata tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Oke, menurut candaan anak-anak Kaijou, Kise itu diamnya Cuma kalau pas tidur aja.

Ternyata ada benarnya juga ya?

Kasamatsu pun merasa agak menyesal mengingat dirinya yang menolak sang Kouhai itu. Apalagi mengingat Kise yang merupakan anggota _starter_ termuda diantara yang lainnya. Dia pun segera berbaring dengan terlentang dan menghadap ke arah langit-langit. Mencoba untuk terlelap.

Namun sebagai seorang kapten, dirinya juga bertanggung jawab mengenai anggota-anggotanya. Di ceknya para penghuni kamar. Mulai dari merapikan selimut Hayakawa yang compang-camping akibat ditendangi terus (Kasamatsu yakin kalau nih bocah sedang mimpi tentang _rebound_ melulu), menjauhkan kacamata Nakamura agar tidak hancur ketika bergerak-gerak (?) dalam tidur serta mengecek kepala Moriyama (yang untung saja masih 'utuh' seperti semula).

Setelah semuanya selesai, tinggal satu lagi urusannya sebelum menuju ke alam mimpi. Yakni si anak ayam yang sudah ke alam mimpi. Ketika di cek, semuanya beres. Sebenarnya dia agak tidak tega juga mengingat Kise yang tidurnya dekat dengan pintu kamar.

Namun yang dikhawatirkan saja malah tidak merasa. Sehingga dia dengan napas lega kembali ke futon-nya dan menikmati malam yang tersisa dengan mimpi indah.

'Ehm…. Kurokocchi… jangan ngilang ssu…'

Ralat! Kise juga berisik ketika tidur!

'( R) eboun…yoo…sshaa….'

'Aku… yang … paling… guan…hhh… teng…'

Ralat (lagi)! Semuanya malah makin berisik ketika tidur! Kecuali Kobori yang tidak bergerak bak mayat dan Nakamura yang guling kanan guling kiri namun tidak sampai mengganggu yang lainnya. Namun Kasamatsu sudah menyiapkan sebuah _headphone_ dan sebuah _ipod_ berisi musik-musik klasik untuk jaga-jaga.

Dia segera memasang _headphone_ itu dan mendengarkan bunyi-bunyian (?) yang menenangkan jiwanya. Sampai-sampai matanya terasa berat dan membuatnya menuju ke dunia impian…..

'Kurokocchiii… jangan milih ahominecchi ssu… sini maen basket….'

Sayang, suara-suara absurd tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai telinga sang kapten kali ini. Sang kapten pun terlelap dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia bahkan terlihat tidur dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat garang namun kawaii itu.

Namun di jam selanjutnya….

"Kurokocchi!"

Gelunding-gelunding….

Mbug!

Krek!

Dash!

"Ack!"

"Itte!"

"Hwaduoh!"

"Aw!"

"Uhuk!"

Kasamatsu pun segera melepaskan _headphone_ –nya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dia bersumpah bahwa tadi dia merasakan beban seberat karung beras setengah kuintal menimpa tubuhnya dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan napas.

Nakamura segera terbangun dan segera mencari-cari kacamatanya setelah merasakan sebuah lengan nan kokoh menekan lehernya hingga dirinya merasa tercekik sesaat.

Hayakawa segera melompat dan mengambil posisi duduk akibat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menampol jidatnya.

Kobori terbangun sambil elus-elus pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Moriyama terbangun akibat sebuah siku yang sukses menghantam diafragma-nya.

Semua itu dikarenakan oleh sang _small forward_ yang masih sibuk dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Kali ini bukan Kasamatsu saja yang geram…

.

.

.

"Ampun, Senpai-tacchi! Ampun!"

"Katakan lagi dan aku akan siap sedia membongkar lemari itu dan menambahkan sebuah futon lagi untuk menggulung tubuhmu!"

"Nakamura-senpai hidoi ssu!"

Kise hanya bisa meronta-ronta ketika Kobori datang membawakan obi yang berukuran abnormal (?). Menyadari mengenai apa yang akan terjadi, Kise berusaha memberontak ketika dirinya yang telah dibungkus oleh selembar futon masih diikat lagi oleh sebuah obi. Membuat dirinya bak shushi isi Kise (?) saat itu juga.

"Yamette! Senpai! Aku janji enggak bakalan guling-guling lagi ssu!"

"Ucapanmu tidak dapat dipercaya."

Moriyama menghampiri Kise dengan muka seperti ketika dia bercerita tentang urban legend di lapangan berumput tadi.

"Beberapa penginapan yang cukup tua biasanya memiliki penjaga dengan maksud untuk melindungi tempat itu. Mereka biasanya berkeliaran ketika semuanya sudah tidur. Tapi biasanya mereka tidak pernah masuk ke dalam. Mereka cuma celingak-celinguk dari pintu masuk ruangan."

Seketika Kise berkeringat dingin.

Mereka segera menggelundungkan shushi ala Kise itu ke dekat pintu masuk. Lalu dengan cepat mereka mengambil posisi bak ikan sarden dengan posisi kaki menghadap ke arah Kise (dikhawatirkan Kise akan berguling-guling lagi).

Lalu semuanya segera menikmati hidup penuh ketentraman masing-masing.

"Hiks hiks… senpai semua jahat ssu.. masak aku disuruh tidur dengan posisi begini?"

Lampu pun dimatikan oleh Kobori (lagi).

Awalnya Kise berusaha untuk tenang. Dalam hati dia terus-menerus mengucapkan mantra mengenai Moriyama yang Cuma bisa gombal. Namun disisi lain dia juga takut dengan sosok yang (katanya Moriyama) celingak-celinguk dari pintu masuk ruangan.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian , Kise sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ingin rasanya melambaikan tangan namun dia tidak tahu ingin melambaikan tangan pada siapa.

"Aku takut ssu… Moriyama-senpai hidoii… Senpai-tacchi juga semuanya hidoi… nanti gimana kalo beneran ada yang celingak-celinguk? Huwee….."

Kise pun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Berusaha untuk tidur pun percuma.

.

.

.

Hingga sebuah tangan bergerak untuk melepaskan obi yang mengikat dirinya. Kise mendongak dan menemukan wajah sang kapten yang sudah muncul kantung matanya. Kise pun nangis haru campur buaya(?).

"Sekarang cepatlah tidur! Futonnya dipasang seperti posisimu tadi!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Masih ada _space_ di sebelahku."

"Yeah! Kasamatsu-senpai baik ssu!"

"Urusai! Cepat bawa futonmu itu! Sebelum yang lain pada bangun!"

"Oke ssu!"

Kise pun dengan semangat menyeret futonnya sehingga bisa sejajar dengan sang kapten. Dengan senang dia terjun ke atas futon dengan posisi muka duluan (?).

"Aahh.. senengnya ssu…"

"Cepetan tidur!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai ternyata baik ya ssu…"

Kasamatsu berusaha untuk tenang. Namun sepertinya suara Kise ketika sadar ternyata lebih keras daripada suara lagu klasik di balik _earphone-_ nya. Kise pun malah berceloteh ria.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku senang maen basket sama semuanya ssu…"

Oke, kali ini Kasamatsu merasa agak senang.

"Aku suka sama kepemimpinan Kasamatsu-senpai."

Ohh… kasamatsu _speechless_.

"Senpai yang lain juga baik-baik. Meskipun makek caranya sendiri-sendiri."

'Tentu saja, aho!'

"Aku jadi makin lebih cinta sama Kaijou! Terus juga sama tim inti Kaijou!"

'Maka dari itu bawalah kami menuju kemenangan.'

"Tapi aku malah paling suka sama Kasamatsu-senpai! Soalnya Kasamatsu-senpai bisa bikin aku jadi orang yang tidak egois kayak dulu! Makasih ya Senpai!"

'Aa… sama-sam-'

Kukuruyukkkkk!

Komentar-komentar dari hati yang terdalam dari seorang kapten Kaijou segera terputus ketika suara ayam berkokok terdengar. Cahaya pagi pun menembus dinding kertas yang menjadi pemisah antara ruangan dengan lorong-lorong.

Komentar Kasamatsu pun terputus. Dia yang awalnya pura-pura tidak menghiraukan Kise dengan cara berbaring menghadap ke arah lain plus menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut pun segera bangkit dengan kantung mata yang menyertai mata merahnya akibat kurang tidur.

"Aa… kasamatsu-senpai ternyata mendengarkanku ssu!"

"TEEMEEE…."

Kise yang awalnya bangun sambil memandang punggung sang Senpai pun merasakan aura-aura hitam bercampur merah bara api yang menguar. Namun dirinya tidak bisa menghindari tendangan mematikan dari sang Kapten yang malah tambah _grumpy_ akibat kurang tidur.

"UUWAAAAAAAAA! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU! SENPAI!"

Teriakan Kise berhasil membuat para pemain lain terbangun. Namun akhirnya keempat orang itu malah sibuk bergelung di dalam selimut melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Karena mereka yakin kalau sang Kapten telah memberikan hukuman yang sepadan dengan hukuman-hukuman dari mereka berempat yang dijadikan satu.

.

.

Owarii….

.

.

A/N:

Untuk YunDaiChan-san, ini udah jadi fanfic request-nya. Maaf kalo garing dan OOC serta jauh dari harapan*bungkuk-bungkuk plus Ojigi*.

Gimana?

Garing?

Flat?

silahkan review ya…

See you in another fanfic… ^_^b


End file.
